Talk:Ta'agra
Are you doing this all on your own? Greatbuddha (talk) 16:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Geckat (talk) 17:40, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Retcon Alert While I find this an amazing piece of effor to piece together all the small chunks we find across the games, I'll just have to voice my concerns that any further chunk of Khajiit from future games (no matter how far ahead) might pose a danger to your plans ;) 22:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate (P.S. You kinda inspired me to do something simmilar) Oh, I know. As you can see, I haven't actually added any of my own material yet. This is just a reconstruction. And incidentally is by far the furthest anyone has got in such a reconstruction; I just need to figure out what the hell is with the personal affixes on nouns and verbs, and with the word "do'shurh'do" found in a book about the Renrijra Krin (the full sentence is "vaba do'shurh'do": It is good to be brave). If anyone thinks they might have an idea and can give me a hand, I'll gladly take it. Also, if you do end up reconstructing a conlang, do let me know. I would be interested in seeing what you do with it. Geckat (talk) 22:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hm. Might I give a proposal? -do> = - (circumfix)> = "(it is) optimal to be brave". I'm actually trying something somewhat different: take Mass Effect Turians and try to create a language (based on the info given) that would match them and feel "reasonably" alien. It's kinda what I'm doing with my sandbox. If it's any help, you could use a colour template I wrote: <= here "%2" is either "b" or empty, signifies if it is bolded text or not, "%1" is one of { r g b y } or empty, signifies "red green blue yellow black" respectively, and "%3" is the actual text to be coloured. (Hpc as in "hue picker", as all four colours are just different rotations on the HSV wheel). So, in use :) 23:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Nah, because vaba is and is the word we're most sure about. Do'shurh'do has to be "good to be brave" in some form or fashion. And I'll keep that template in mind, thanks. Geckat (talk) 23:58, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hm. Well, seems I'm not really educated in the furry folk of Tamriel. I'm more for the scalies ;,,,; "good to be brave" could be some sort of noun (or in this case adjective or adverb) incorporation. "good + to.be.brave" seems like it would make sense. (You also might want to check out the new Templates page I made, has two more useful templates, explained better and more sanely) 00:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Argonians are neat too, but as far as I know they don't have any language in the lore. Their common is pretty good, unlike that of the Khajiit, so I would guess the Black March just speaks the common tongue. I find it unlikely that they have a single stem that means "good to be brave". But while writing this reply I just thought of something. Geckat (talk) 23:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Argonians have Jel, described as a harsh and hissy-clickly language, so it's not that they speak the common tongue. I meant more like "good + to be brave", but I'm glad to have inspired you. 00:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Hm, I haven't heard of it. Do we have any samples of it? And I found it weird that a verb would have an affix meaning "good" but I wondered if it might not be a verb-noun instead. So that's what I've gone with for now. Geckat (talk) 23:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Of course, your thing. As for Jel, we have only several names, with only one translated: Haj-Ei/Hides-His-Eyes. It has far fewer resources than almost any other language we see mentioned in the game, only beaten by Akaviri I think. Of course, yours also seems to make sense. I just provided my two euro-cents. 10:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate OK. Well, someone could at least make a phonology for it. And it seems to me, from that and the other name translated, that it's head-final. Have fun. Geckat (talk) 22:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Question about the Phonology Hello! I'm trying to make an arabic wiki for TES and am currently working on the article about Khajiits, so I found myself wondering if there was some kind of proper pronunciation for Ta'agra letters, and here I am! My question is about the phonology section, is it reliable? Especially that some of the phonemes are compatible with arabic letters, which would be very convenient! Thanks!--فكشن-أدّكشن (talk) 13:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is, thanks for asking! I specialized in phonology with my linguistics degree, and for Ta'agra phonology I actually took the S'rathra cutscene and took Praat to it, and several hours analyzing his phonemes. I also had my Skyrim/Oblivion-playing friends keep on the lookout for Khajiit with strong accents and let me know so I could have a listen to the phonological "mistakes" they make. It's all surprisingly consistant and realistic for something made up. And yes, Ta'agra (and the Khajiit in general) seems to be inspired by Arabic in a lot of ways, and for novel words I've taken inspiration from Arabic words. Dental fricatives, merging of the post-alveolar voiced fricatives and affricates, contrastive long vowels with few if any diphthongs and a simple vowel space, and that distinctive pharyngeal fricative... yeah! Feel free to ask anything else, and good luck with your wiki! Geckat (talk) 23:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll need it for sure haha! Thanks a lot for the quick answer! Good luck with your other projects too ( took a quick peek at your article on deviantART, very edifying! ), if I have anything else to ask I won't hesitate, thanks again! فكشن-أدّكشن (talk) 14:19, October 11, 2013 (UTC)